Seperation Insanity! Dragon Egg Returns!
by Khaossonicv12
Summary: The Legend continues with more insanity! Join Chiaki, Akira/Goki, Zenki, Kasumi, Ryu/Asura and their new friend the mysterious Rika/Kagura as they take on a regular Saturday with a familiar dragon egg... and each other! Warning may cause insanity!


**Separation Insanity! Dragon Egg Returns!**

**==Warning! The following fiction will contain fight clouds, dropping anvils, flying pans, loss of logic, seizures, and counterparts of demon gods, dragon god, phoenix goddess. The author will not be held any responsible for the loss of reason to readers who haven't read his past fics... or lost their sanity. **(Enjoy! **XD**)

It was a regular Saturday afternoon in Shikigami-Chou. The sun had reached its regular orange glow; some birds were chirping cheerfully across the cloudless sky; gentle wind blowing; yellow leaves gliding along the current signifying the end of autumn. Truly it was a peaceful day for all in the village... all except for six individuals in an all-too-familiar shrine. For on this Saturday these six individuals would not have a peaceful day as if they don't ever have any boring day... at all. **-_-**

Because of a strange visit from a not-very-strange little character…

_****CRASH!****_

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE YOU LITTLE TROLL!"

"MAKE ME!"

"RYU! HOLD HIM DOWN!"

At the Enno Shrine, it may seem peaceful outside... but inside, was a different story...

"STOP! I COMMAND YOU TO _STOP~~~_ DAMMIT!"

...when furious Chiaki Enno was chasing down bratty little Zenki with energetic Ryu Kazuma's aid as they ran around the shrine creating a giant trail of dust.

Elsewhere, sweet Kasumi Yume was admiring several sculptures in amazement.

"Wow….. Akira! These are all yours? How amazing!"

"Thank you Kasumi."

Young gentle Akira Gotou replied modestly with a smile. He did almost finish his new painting when the girls decided to visit his "gallery" for a chance. Yes, he made his own room provided by the Enno when they took him in- a small gallery, to learn and improve his skill and to satisfy his love of art. And because he had few friends, he was glad they all showed great interest in his work.

"We have no doubt about your talent."

Mysteriously quiet Rika Ayame said while examining another work of art with the shape of an eagle, wings turned at the edges, springing up in readiness for flight.

"Actually, it's my childhood hobby when I usually passed my days alone."

"Why?"

"My uncle used to be a famous art professor; he was rarely home." He sighed.

"Where were your parents then?" Rika turned to him, surprise shown on her face.

"They died shortly after I was born. I was then left under the care of my uncle." Akira said, a sad tone found in his voice.

"I'm sorry for bringing up the topic."

"Please don't be." There was a silence. "It's not as bad as that," Akira said soothingly. "This place is like my second home and the Enno has treated me warmly."

"Right! And you have us, too!"

Kasumi chimed in, trying her best to brighten the mood. Rika was immediately back to her emotionless state while Akira nodded scratching his left cheek, smiling innocently. The three having a nice time chatting until Chiaki, Ryu, and Zenki burst through the door in an enormous fight cloud rolling like a wheel until crashing into the wall.

"GET OFF'TA ME YOU BASTARD!" Zenki hissed, locked in Ryu's arms and was waving his limbs crazily!

"No way! Granny Saki told us to behave while she's out!" Ryu retorted holding Zenki firmly down.

"Zenki, DON'T do anything to make it worse!" said Chiaki yanking a large-sized raw beef steak from Zenki's hand as the little demon lord bit Ryu's palm, hard, causing the poor guy to loosen his grip with a deafening cry.

"GIVE IT BACK SHRINE GIRL!" Zenki bellowed.

"NOT. A. CHANCE!" Chiaki stressed each word with warning so that the little red demon would back down before any more damages would be done. (Old story, yeah)

The bell suddenly rang outside the shrine, catching the attention of six individuals. They went out to check, minus Zenki who flopped himself on the floor with a disapproving glare.

"Hello there!"

A big aqua-blue dragon floating above their heads said merrily greeting Chiaki and friends with open arms.

"WOAW….. the fattest dragon I've ever seen in my life! Seems that you don't follow your fitness schedule very often, do you?" Ryu remarked.

"Who are you?" Rika asked suspiciously.

"Huh?" **^_^;**

"AWWW! We sure haven't met before but you are sooooooooo cuuuuuuuuuute! **XD**" Kasumi squealed looking at the chubby dragon with starry eyes.

"Aw shucks! THANKS! Well, I sorta forgot the newbies here. I am Shizou - mighty dragon of the south pole coming here for a short break during my—err… yearly vacation. How about you?" asked the chubby dragon with a biggest-most friendly smile.

"South Pole? Is it the coldest place on earth where the only living things are the penguins themselves?" Ryu pointed out.

"Penguins? Really?"

"Yeah." Rika folded her arms and nodded.

"I want one. I've seen them in a cool american show a week before (refer to *Happy Feet*) and they look sssooooooooo lovely!" Kasumi squealed again, not noticing several big sweatdrops appear on her friends' head.

"Don't ignore me please~~~~~" **TT_TT**

"Oh, sorry Mr. Dragon. **^-^;** My name's Kasumi Yume – priestess-in-training! Nice to meet ya!"

"Name's Ryu Kazuma – friend of Kasumi. Nice to meet Mr. Shizou."

"And you? Young lady?"

"Rika Ayame. I don't talk to strangers but since you are an acquaintance of Ms. Chiaki and Akira, pleased to meet you." Rika said calmly with a bow.

"THANKS! **^^;**" exclaimed the dragon finally descending on earth. "Pleasure's all mine friends!"

"Hello Mr. Dragon, what brings you here?" Akira politely questioned the big dragon who in turn beamed at him with all his might.

"I'm going with my wife to run some errands." The dragon said merrily. "Would you mind if my little son stayed with you for a while?"

"YOUR SON?"

That filled Chiaki and Akira with dread as they remembered the insanity and damage done to Shikigami-Chou, all by the *little* dragon egg.

"Don't worry my son is more behaved this time. Sort of." Dragon Shizou sweatdropped. "Come on out, son."

Jumping off the chubby dragon's back was a little egg with legs and arms protruding from the shell; the top part of the shell was opened and out of it an incredibly cute dragon face.

"Hi there!"

"KAAAAAAAA WWWWWWWAAAA IIIIIIIIIIIII ~~~~~~~ **XXDDD**" Kasumi's eyes were shining and sparkling so unusually that the others, including the father dragon were frightened. **^^;**

"Sooooooo I'll be seeing you later son." said the chubby father dragon as he soared to the sky.

"Bye dad!" The baby dragon egg waved as his father flew away, "Waaah!" and cried with horror to see Kasumi close to his face with eyes all starry.

"She can't help herself going crazy for cute things." Ryu sighed, a big fluff of cloud went out of his mouth.

The little dragon egg chuckled. Unfortunately, his voice was not escape the ears of a certain demon lord who recognized it almost immediately... (Uh oh!)

"We haven't known your name cutie. What is it?" Chiaki said amiably, bending slightly down to admire the dragon's face.

"Oh yes! Well my name is-"

Before the little dragon could finish his sentence, Zenki stormed forward, invisibly angry at the memory on that Sunday. (There will be a counter on how many times the red demon is banged on the head with the anvils. So, HEADS UP! **;P**)

"What the FUCK are you doing HERE? HM?" The chibi lord demanded threateningly.

"Oh, you're still upset about my little walk?" The dragon egg raised an eyebrow.

"SHUT UP! THAT WAS NO *LITTLE WALK*!"

"Well maybe if you used your legs then you wouldn't looked like a banged-up rag doll eeeeehh?"

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

**CLANG! [1]**

Ryu hit the enraged little demon lord with an anvil.

"Sorry about that. You were about to tell us your name?"

"Oh right! My name is SHIRO!" The little dragon beamed with big sparkling eyes and open paws. (AW~)

"CUUUUUUUUTTTTTTEEEEEE NAME! **X3**" Kasumi's eyes growed inhumanly huge, frightened everyone.

"So Shiro how are you doing?" Chiaki asked with concern.

"I'm doing fine. I've been practising to use my magic wisely and try not to make mischief... anymore." said the chibi egg somewhat nervous. He didn't really like the gnawing gleam that was shining in Kasumi's eyes.

Rika blinked. "Pardon me for asking, but why Zenki was so enraged?"

"Yeah, I'm curious too!"

"Make that three Kasumi... and please change that look on your face!"

Chiaki proceed to tell Kasumi, Rika, and Ryu about the insanity that happened on that Sunday when Shiro first appeared in the Enno Shrine within a nest. While Akira and she were busy themselves finding some text that could help define an egg with a dragon mark, little Zenki almost gobbled it out of hunger. Then the table turned and Shiro-egg tugged the little lord along with him creating chaos around Shikigami-Chou, until a monster appeared stopping Shiro in a flour batch and Zenki, back to his true form thanks to the aid of Chiaki and Goki, effortlessly defeated the monster.

"Wow..."

"Indeed."

Kasumi and Rika looked at each other, amazed.

"AHHH HA HA HA HA HA HA! Zenki? A rag doll? HA HA HA HA HA!" Ryu's reaction was different.

"SHUT UP! IT'S NOT FUN!"

"You're right it's not funny... IT'S HILARIOUS! BWA HA HA HA HA!"

Ryu was practically rolling on the floor laughing like a maniac while Akira and Chiaki sweatdropped.

**"SHUT THE HELL UP!"** A familiar astral being burst out of Ryu unleashing an enormous roar startling everyone, except Shiro.

"I CAN'T SLEEP!" Asura the fearsome dragon god, disturbed and angry, appeared with a fiery blue aura.

"HEY! It's the fierce Asura from my old story book!" Shiro shouted full of excitement, pointing at Asura.

"The legend said true." The dragon lord was flattered. He stood up, and raised his arms, saying. "Yes! I am Asura - the mightiEST dragon god!"

"Yeah, and most idiotic too." Little Zenki muttered, earning a heated glare from Asura.

"SAY THAT AGAIN AND YOU'LL REGRET IT!"

"WANTA FIGHT?"

"BRING IT ON!"

"Erm... I didn't know you died in Ryu's body, Lord Asura." Little Shiro stately announced.

_***Anime fall down***_

"I DID NOT DIE! I WAS SEALED!" Everyone covered his/her ears.

"Oh."

Chiaki sighed knowingly. Trouble was to come again.

"If you asked me he was already dead when he first dragged his ass here." The chibi demon lord smirked smugly.

"If I had my body you would already be lying in a puddle of your own blood!" Asura said in a threatening tone emitting an aura in the shape of a raging dragon while Zenki stood firmly and Ryu nonchalantly backed away, hands in pockets.

"Oh dear…" Kasumi slapped her forehead.

"It happens frequently. Please don't be surprised." Akira sweatdropped as he refilled Kasumi and Rika's teacup.

"Thanks." She chuckled softly and unknowingly… hitting a nerve of Chiaki for being too friendly toward Akira... (jealous much?)

"Yeah! If I weren't in this stupid state your head would be plastered on a fireplace!" Zenki hissed in an equal threatening tone as he too emitted an aura in the shape of a fiery phoenix to match Asura's fierce dragon.

**CLANG! [2]** Chiaki and Kasumi smashed the two with an anvil and a frying pan!

"Knock it off idiots!"

"Hmmmmmmm... Asura vs Zenki the midget... Interesting." The little dragon egg said quietly.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET?"

"Excuse me, do you think I could see Lord Asura fighting Zenki for a chance?" Shiro pointedly ignored the furious red demon and looked at Chiaki and Kasumi with innocent eyes.

"Oh no! No way!" Chiaki rejected the idea with much disturbance.

"Sorry Shiro, but we don't want to have another end-of-the-world experience."

"Oh ok... Guess I'll try it on my own!" Shiro grinned broadly, mischief popped up in his mind.

"What do you mean?" Rika got suspicious, having noticed the little dragon's changed expression.

"Well, if you don't agree to pull off the seal, I'll bring the unsealed out of the sealed!"

"I don't quite catch your idea." Akira said as the little dragon rose on his feet.

"You'll see..." Shiro smirked, the silver star on his egg shell glowed and emitted a brownish aura around his body... (Here come crazy stuff!)

**"SAZUKURO!"**

Shiro shouted an odd spell as the star unleashed a blast hitting Ryu and Zenki... unintentionally caught Akira and Rika in the flash! **:O**

The flash glowed brightly and ended with a giant smoke-bomb explosion!

_****BOOOOOOM!****_

Chiaki and Kasumi coughed convulsively within the thick smoke, then surprisingly to their eyes, a giant of 210cm in armature of a variation of colors with long spiky red hair appeared!

**"THE INVINCIBLE ZENKI HAS RISEN AGAIN!"** roared the true form of the red demon lord standing in superiority!

"Zenki... transformed?" Chiaki asked confused.

"But Chiaki didn't cast the spell of Vajra!"

Kasumi freaked a bit to see Zenki's true form without Chiaki chanting the spell of Vajra, but it wasn't just Zenki... because out of the smoke was another giant of 210cm in an armature similar to Zenki's but with different colors, wild silver hair, pants robes a mix of red, blue, light and dark, silver and gold!

**"THE ALMIGHTY ASURA HAS RESURRECTED!" **roared the dragon god ready for a fight!

"Asura?" Kasumi reacted in shock of seeing the dragon lord next to the red demon lord facing the opposite direction!

"Kasumi did you...?"

"I- I didn't even think of anything!" Kasumi stammered, saying she didn't cast the spell of Dagra.

"Simply I don't get a thing. However," Zenki said. "We're free again." He smirked when fully facing Asura in anticipation for a fight.

"Yeah, looks like it Red."

Their auras clashed causing the air dense with lightning blazing everywhere, signifying another epic battle that may damage the universe! (Yikes!)

"BE SCARED, AZURE!"

"COME, RED!"

Zenki and Asura rushed at each other in a hand struggle that forcefully blew some smoke away and unveiled an insane twist to their so-called *freedom*.

"Oh gosh! LOOK!"

"No way!"

That Ryu and Chibi-Zenki appeared from the smoke bomb rubbing their heads shocked those staring at them, all said...

**HOLY SH** !**

"WHAT IS THIS?"

"ASURA?"

"WHY DO I SEE THAT PATHETIC FORM OF MINE AGAIN?"

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU THERE RYU?"

"HEY THAT'S MY ASS KICKING FORM!"

"TWO ZENKIS AND ASURAS?"

Asura, Chiaki, Kasumi, Ryu and the Zenkis jaw-dropped on seeing the other forms which broke the logic apart! **:S**

"Sooooooo, what do you think?" Shiro grinned as Chiaki and Kasumi stared at him.

"WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU DO?"

"I got Lord Asura a body again!" The little dragon smirked.

"BUT YOU ALSO GAVE ZENKI A BODY THAT SPLIT THE ACTUAL FROM THE DWARF!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

"Oh that? I didn't know the actual form of the chibi is really similar to Lord Asura."

"Wait... WHAT ABOUT AKIRA AND RIKA?" Chiaki and Kasumi realized of the two still in the smoke! Then two entities emerged next to each others. One entity stood to 170cm in divine armature, proud blue eyes, icy blue hair tied in a long ponytail that almost touch the ground, while the second entity was standing at 163cm with unique celestial armature aligning with her slender and... incredibly hot body; on top of her head was a silver crown of crafted design and long beautiful golden hair flowing gracefully in the wind!

"What had happened?"

"I don't really know."

Two entities seemingly were helping their friends to escape the suffocation, only to see the bewildered faces of others as the remaining smoke was shed.

"Goki?"

"Zenki?"

"Kagura?"

"Asura?"

"Akira?"

"Chiaki?"

"Rika?"

"Kasumi?"

"Goki?"

"Zenki?"

"Goki?"

"Master?"

"Kagura?"

"Lady Kasumi?"

"SEXY!"

_**BAM!**_

"OUCH! Where did that come from?"

**"SHHUUUUUTTTTT UUUPPPPPPPPP!"** Chibi-Zenki screamed, outraged. Akira winced. His hearing was never going to be the same again.

There was a dead silence...

...and a tumbleweed appeared tumbling to the right. **O.O**

"What the heck?" Ryu muttered with a bump on his head where Kasumi hit him with a frying pan for his immodest remark on Kagura.

"Shiro, would you kindly explain to us?" Kagura asked the little dragon.

"Well, it was a special spell. I only aimed to give Lord Asura a more convenient state so that he can fight." The dragon sweatdropped. "Didn't think you guys are all Gods concealed."

"Would that mean Zenki and Asura are free of the seals?" asked Akira at the dilemma.

"Well actually..." Shiro was about to tell everyone when giant Zenki and Asura rushed at each other, sharp weapons drawn! (déjà vu?)

"SAY YOUR PRAYERS ASURA!"

"AFTER YOU ZENKI!"

Two titans bellowed striking each others' throats with axe and sword!

**"STOP!"**

Chiaki and Kasumi shouted with all their might as their bracelets glowed brightly, freezing the giants in their place just a split second before a clash of sapphire/diamond steel!

"What?" The two gods sputtered, unable to move a muscle!

"Wha...?" Chiaki looked at Kasumi with a puzzling expression.

"That's it!" Little Shiro slammed a fist into his palm and grinned broader. "Even though my spell gave them new bodies it doesn't actually mean they are free of their seals! Sorry."

"I see, you have great potentiality Shiro." Akira complimented as the little dragon egg blushed.

"Excuse me... but Ryu and little Zenki were seemingly frozen as well." Rika said noticing the two not moving an inch.

"Can't... move!"

"Nose... itchy!"

"Oh! I forgot to mention! What happens to one, the other one bears the same effect!"

"Well, at least it will stop Asura and Zenki from destroying the fabric of the universe while we find some way to fix this mess." Kagura stated.

"Goki, what do you recommend?"

"I was thinking… if Shiro casts the spell once more..." Goki was deep in thought. "It might help revert the effect."

"But I wanna see them fight!" The little dragon whined.

"Please Shiro, we can't live to watch another sunrise if this fight were to occur." Chiaki was practically on her knees.

"Okay okay." Shiro sighed.

**"SHANTI KOUGUA!"**

The little dragon shouted, unfoundedly materializing two things that Zenki and Asura MOST adore - an odd brown object and a dark-green bamboo sprout...! **:O**

"An evil seed?"

"A bamboo shoot?"

"Whoops! That's not right." Shiro scanned his mini notebook for the mistake while the two objects strangely began to react toward each other!

"THEY'RE MERGING, LOOK!" Kasumi exclaimed as the evil seed and bamboo sprout glowed and attracted to each other to eventually become an odd brownish monster with two deadly bamboo pincers, bamboo blades on its back, eight sharp bamboo legs and its head... a combination of bamboo shoot and seed! **O_O;**

"Gosh... That's an odd twist." Ryu muttered under his breath.

"MY SEED!"

Chibi-Zenki rushed in to get the seed but was swatted crashing into a wall causing Zenki to feel pain as well!

"Zenki!" Chiaki gasped.

"GRR! DAMN IT! I'LL KILL THIS BASTARD!"

"SAVE ME SOME OF THAT FREAK!"

Asura and Zenki charged at the monster at full speed!

"Chiaki! We need to get out of the line of fire!" Akira alarmed, motioning his friends to get to safer place.

"Let's move now, Kasumi! Ryu!"

"A shockwave is coming, Kagura!"

"Yes Goki!"

"HEAVEN PROTECTION SHIELD!"

"DIVINE GUARDIAN SPHERE!"

Goki and Kagura both unleashed a throw of energy toward the direction where Chiaki, Kasumi, Akira, and Rika settled, creating a golden light-blue sphere to guard them against the shockwave and the coming battle.

"DRAGON SWORD!" Asura unleashed a massive strike with his golden sword on the monster and slashed off one of its pincers but was countered with a strike from one of its legs, the dragon lord barely dodged but was grazed on his face where Ryu also felt blood from a scratch on his face!

"Shit! These bamboos are of steel!" Asura cursed vehemently.

"Ryu!" Kasumi exclaimed.

"I'm okay it's just a scratch!" Ryu winked, wiping away the streak of blood that worried his female friend.

"YOU'RE MINE BEAST!" Zenki dealt a mighty blow to the beast's odd face but was blocked by its left pincer which he instantly cleaved off with his diamond axe!

"HOW WAS THAT!"

The monster regenerated its arms but instead of pincers... an anvil and frying pan popped out!

**O_O**

"How could it be?" gasped everyone noticing the monster's new arms.

"WHAT? AN ANVIL? GAAH!" Zenki stuck by the anvil caused Chibi-Zenki to smash his face on the ground! (This counted as **[3]**... sort of…...)

"Zenki!" Chiaki shouted with worry.

"DIVINE SPEAR!"

Kagura leaped to attack the beast with her favorite weapon, successfully severing its both arms. A golden wing from her arm sliced off its legs that flung at her as well. The creature howled in pain; it dropped to a crouch, and unexpected hurl its back of deadly sharp blades toward her. Everyone gasped as Kagura, shocked and defenseless, could only brace herself for the worst. It was when she was swept up into the air at an inhuman speed.

The young goddess watched the beast crumbled an abandon building where she stood just a moment before, then turned to the smiling face of her savior.

"Goki."

"Be careful next time, all right?"

Allowing her bangs to cover half her face so that he couldn't see her expression, she silently thanked him, perfectly aware that she was blushing and could not do anything to avoid it.

"Come on! There's got to be a weakness of that thing!" Kasumi was getting very impatient due to the difficulty they were in because the beast kept on regenerating its body parts, until Rika noticed something glowing in the monster's body!

"Everyone, LOOK! There's something strange about its chest!"

"Right! What if we could strike it…" Chiaki suggested. Then again, the question for them now is how to do it successfully without anymore damage taken.

"I knew!" An idea sparkled in little Shiro's head.

"What is it?"

"If we break the monster's stone chest it might be vulnerable for a finishing blow!"

"You're right." All of them turned to Akira who gave a calm smile. "In other words, that part is its weakest point!"

"Fine. Goki, please go help Zenki and Asura! I'll stay to protect the rest!" Kagura told the blue demon lord.

"Understood, Kagura!"

"Goki! Be careful!" Chiaki said to the blue demon lord, her eyes shone with faith.

"I will, Master." He gave her an assuring smile before sprang off to his friends' assistance.

Zenki and Asura were having a hard time dealing with the beast due to its regeneration ability, but for the most part, they must avoid hurting their counterparts as best as they could.

"THUNDER ROD!" Zenki roared unleashing a blast of thunder from his left hand that struck a hole on the beast's side. It healed instantly, irritating both the red demon and the dragon lord.

"Wait up!"

Both turned to the direction of the voice and found Goki with a smile plastered on his confident demeanour.

"Say Goki, what's the damn plan to get rid of this bastard?" Asura asked impatiently. "We got our asses handed to us a little too much already!"

"Aim for the glowing part of its chest! We should be able to finish it soon!"

"ALRIGHT!"

The three gods split up to confuse the monster who was first going after Asura, little did it know Goki was about to stop its assault *cold*! **:O**

"FROZEN WAVE!"

Goki shouted as he launched a current of icy air towards the monster, temporarily trapping it in a sub-zero iceberg!

"NOW ASURA!" He signaled as the dragon lord lunged at the frozen beast and delivered a hard kick that broke the stone of his upper half to reveal its dark purple-red heart!

"What an odd organ you got, freak! Your turn Red!"

"Shut up, I'm fucking into that!" Zenki jumped high in the air to unleash a finishing blow!

The monster regained its balance as it aimed to attack Goki and Asura. The two gods smirked, thumbs pointed upward signaling the monster to look up. It did, and met the fiercest figure who would bring it straight to its demise. **:-]**

"CRIMSON THUNDER FIST!"

Zenki thrust his fist of furious thunder into the monster's chest, thunderous blast shocked its entire body and vaporized it into oblivion leaving only the evil seed and dark-green bamboo shoot as a victory prize!

"VICTORY!" Shiro shouted in glee with a thumb up that strangely conjured up an anvil...

...that landed on Chibi-Zenki's head again... **CLANG! [4]** **X((**

"FUCK! WHY THE ANVIL AGAIN?" The little demon lord yelled out in frustration.

"Sorry, got excited ehehehee..."

"MMMM DELICIOUS!" Zenki and Asura consumed the two objects with great delight as Chibi-Zenki felt the familiar good taste of the seed, as for Ryu's part... "Gaah!" **X{**

########

"Well... it all turned out good!"

"Yeah Shiro but... what about Zenki and the others?" Kasumi asked the little dragon, for the dilemma of the demon gods, dragon god and phoenix goddess still existed.

"Oh! Maybe I could use the same spell but swapping the words!"

"That sounds cool! Try it out!" Chiaki encouraged the little dragon egg to try the reversed spell.

**"KUROSAZU!"**

Shiro glowed silver again as Zenki, Asura, Goki, and Kagura felt a magnetic pull and Chibi-Zenki, Ryu, Akira and Rika were drawn to their counterparts, causing another smoke-bomb explosion!

_****POW-!****_

"Cough! Cough! Cough!" Chiaki and Kasumi coughed several times due to the smoke and out of it... remained only Chibi-Zenki, Ryu, Akira, and Rika! (JOY TO THE WORLD!)

"Sweet! I fixed the logical nature! **XD**"

"YAY! GOOD JOB SHIRO! **X3**" Kasumi squealed hugging the little dragon joyously.

"Akk! Can't... breath."

"Hello again friends!" greeted the chubby blue dragon landing from the open sky with a loud thud.

"Hello again Mr. Dragon, finished your errands?"

"That I did Ms. Chiaki, oh and my wife is also here to see how everyone is doing."

On the dragon's back was a young lady in a sky-blue kimono, silvery hair like silk, smiling emerald eyes looking directly at the group. "Hello everyone! My name is Tsubaki, it's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Your wife is a human?"

**(O.O) (0 - 0) (O_o)' (o.O); (O_O)" (o_o)**

Six pairs of eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

"She looks in her late twenties." Ryu remarked *leering* at Shiro's mother, which earned him a frying pan to the back of his head from Kasumi.

"Hi mommaaaa-!"

"Hello Shiro, did you have a good time here?"

"Yes I did, do you think sis would want to visit the Enno Shrine too?" The sound of a *sister* gave Chiaki, Akira, Kasumi, and Rika an odd thought.

"We will see about that, little Shiro." Tsubaki said gently as she helped her son hopped on the back of his father.

"Well we should get going, 'till we meet again friends!"

The friendly chubby dragon flew to the air as Tsubaki and Shiro waved to Chiaki and friends a fond farewell, which the Zenki casts did the same, except Zenki.

"Shit! Finally I can get some sleep after this-" **CLANG! [5]** A random anvil fell on the chibi demon lord again on his way back to the Enno shrine... sort of.

"What's with the anvils?" Ryu asked the girls pointing at the flattened demon lord under the anvil.

"I don't know." Rika said feeling sorry for her friend.

"Well, Zenki has bad luck with hard-and-heavy objects. Chiaki, maybe we sh-"

Kasumi stopped, surprised to see her good friend still watching the vapor trait made by the dragon family's retreat in the late evening sky glowing gold above their heads, with a look rather wistful.

"Chiaki?"

The young priestess didn't reply, instead a strange feeling swelled within her. Tightly embracing herself, shivering slightly from the cold wind, she didn't really know when this feeling arose… Well, whatever it is, it doesn't matter when or where or why even. It had happened and she was quite content with that.

All of a sudden, something dropped on her shoulders. A bluish terrycloth jacket.

Chiaki turned, startled. Before she can say anything though, deep shining indigo eyes gazed at her surprised amethyst ones.

"I hope you don't mind. Winter is knocking at our door."

"Akira."

He only chuckled. "Time to go home."

Chiaki felt her cheeks burn as she grabbed his inviting hand. But a smile emerged nonetheless, despite not quite comprehending his strange tone.

"How sweet!" Kasumi exclaimed. She elbowed Ryu. "Why can't you be that sweet?"

"Ow!" Ryu yelped. "I could be, if you weren't such a big bully!"

Kasumi gave him a warning look. "Ryu?"

"Erm… Let's go home." He grabbed Kasumi's hand and pulled her along with him despite her small yelp of surprise.

"It's settled then, I guess." Rika smiled pleasantly, and with one last inhale of the pleasant scent brought by the wind, she followed them back.

Meanwhile, poor little Zenki had only one thought in his mind...

**"DAMN EGG!"**

**The End!** :3

**==A reader will have to restore his and/or her sanity with a review! THANKS A BUNCH! ;P==**


End file.
